


Parlez-vous français, Zachary?(by RickGrimes)

by skyoz



Category: Star Trek RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyoz/pseuds/skyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Translation of Parlez-vous français, Zachary By RickGrimes<br/>I did the English part and my friend Vivi did the French part</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parlez-vous français, Zachary?(by RickGrimes)

**Author's Note:**

> A Translation of Parlez-vous français, Zachary By RickGrimes  
> I did the English part and my friend Vivi did the French part

Parlez-vous fran?ais, Zachary? 你讲法语吗，Zachary？

Zach正在镜子前面摆弄着他的领结，Chris在他身后折腾自己的围巾。他们看起来都很帅气，并且还能同时很休闲。来接他们的车随时会到。他们得去参加STID的关机Party。所有演职人员都会出席，还有一些名人和行业里的人物。甚至JJ外地的亲属们都来了。  
Zach从镜子里看着Chris的眼睛，微笑着说：“你不想去，对吧？”  
Chris不好意思地低下头，叹了口气：“也不能这么说。这聚会也不会无聊，只是我们很久没有整晚呆在一起过了。”  
Zach意兴阑珊地点点头：“我知道。有时候我也觉得社交活动虽然很必要，但也很讨厌。尤其当我想跟你玩拼字游戏的时候。”  
“嗯，往好处想的话，如果晚上出去，你回家后都会很饥渴。”Chris戏谑道。  
“是相辅相成的，而不是因果关系。你有没有想过是因为我一直跟你呆在一起，才会让我饥渴？”  
“真会说话。”Chris说。  
Zach跟Chris雇了位司机送他们，他们一起坐在后排。司机到在洛杉矶一间简洁的单层公寓接到了他们。他们在STID开拍前搬到了一起，很快就开始约会。只过去了几个月，不过，既然他们在ST开拍前就已经认识，也就没理由按部就班慢慢来了。尽管其实所有人都觉得他们一直在约会，他们俩还是想保密。反正没人能看出区别来，一直都是Zach跟Chris打包出现，很少会看到一个的时候，另一个不在。他们的关系中唯一被加进来的约会元素就是做爱，或许还多了一些触碰——尽管原本就已经多得没法再多了。  
Zach全程都把手随意地搭在Chris的膝盖上，即便他是在漫无目的地看着窗外。Zach的触碰，会让Chris更加有安全感，不管只是把手放在膝盖上，还是轻轻地抚摸大腿。  
当他们快到JJ家的时候，Chris问：“Zach，你确定这条围巾没问题？”  
Zach又看了Chris一眼。Chris穿着灰色的宽松裤，和配套的运动外套，以及格子衬衫，搭配着米色围巾——Zach的主意。Zach对注视着自己Chris笑了，这是他去年生日的生日礼物。  
“没问题，Christopher，别这么挑剔（fastidious）嘛。你觉得我这一身怎么样？”  
Chris皱着眉头：“唔，不知道。衣服是没问题，可你也太夸张了。”  
“闭嘴，或者我应该说止言（quiescent）？”Zach微笑着说，“说真的，你看起来很棒，唯一需要你担心的是hors d’oeuvre（头盘）上了没。”  
“没上我就吃你。”Chris开玩笑道。  
Zach翻了个白眼：“随便你怎么吃我，别吃鸡肉就行。”  
车驶入了JJ家院子里的车道。  
“我会发消息通知你什么时候来接我们的，谢谢。”Zach对司机说。  
Zach下了车，后面跟着Chris。他们走到门口，按了门铃。有人打开门，请他们进去。当他们走过前厅的时候，屋里已经吵吵闹闹全是人了。  
Benedict立马过来欢迎他们俩，跟他们拥抱，还兴高采烈地问最近怎么样。  
Chris咧嘴笑了：“你好，Benny，见到你真高兴。”  
Zach微笑着，靠得离Chris更紧。  
Benedict又抱了一下Chris，然后伸手向端着香槟盘的人招招手。Zach为自己跟Chris拿了两杯，没让Benedict再拿，而把Chris那杯给他了。  
Zoe走到Zach身后，遮住了他的眼睛：“猜猜我是谁。”她在捣乱。  
Zach笑了：“想猜不出来都难（ambiguous）呢，Zoe。”  
他们聊了起来，回忆着拍摄期间的事情。最后这群人散了，让Zach跟Chris和别的客人聊天。好多人在向他们走来，“嗨，老兄”和“恭喜了”在屋里飘荡，混杂着笑声和闲聊。  
一路上他们先后被Simon、Karl、John、Anton和Alice都问候过了。  
“我实在等不及想回家了。”Chris小声地对Zach说，喝完了他的第三杯香槟。  
Zach撞撞Chris的肩膀：“没这么糟吧，气氛挺好（titillating）啊。”  
“你在找词修饰，Zachary。”  
“没你觉得的那么无聊（monotonous），Christopher。”  
“才没有。”  
Zach凑得离Chris更近：“我现在想吻你。如果我们向大家公开，这就容易多了。那我就可以只要想就能摸你。”  
Chris也靠得更紧：“没错。”他深呼吸。在他们采取下一步动作前，JJ出现在了身边，抱住他们。  
“Chris，Zach，来见见我的亲属吧。他们从法国飞过来参加聚会的。”  
“听起来很有意思，他们说英语么？”Zach问。  
J.J轻声笑了：“会一点。”  
Zach对此深表怀疑，Chris的笑容没变。  
“你好。（法语Allo）”一大堆人在用毫不意外的法语口音问候。  
“你好，见到你真高兴。”Zach伸出手。  
“你好，欢迎来到洛杉矶。到目前为止，你喜欢这座城市么？”Chris用完美的法语问道。（法语：“Bonjour, bienvenue à Los Angeles. Comment aimez-vous la ville jusqu’à maintenant?”）  
JJ的亲属们赞许地点点头，因为感兴趣发出了小小的声音。Zach张着嘴看着Chris。  
有一位女士回答：“谢谢，我们很喜欢洛杉矶。您叫Chris，是吗？您这位朋友是？您在哪儿学的法语？”（法语：Merci, nous aimons bien Los Angeles. Vous vous appellez Chris, non? Qui est votre ami? Où apprenez-vous la langue?）  
我很高兴能学习这门语言。他叫Zach，Zachary Quinto，电影里Spock的扮演者。你们以前看过他演的喜剧吗？接下来回答您最后一个问题：我上大学的时候上过法语课，我还去过几次巴黎，在那也学过。（法语：? Je suis content d’apprendre ?a. Il s’appelle Zach. Zachary Quinto. Il représente Spock dans les films. Aviez-vous voir sa comédie? Pour répondre à l’autre question, j’ai suivi les courses fran?aises à l’université et je suis allé à Paris à plusieurs apprises. ?）  
这位女士带着很真诚地感兴趣的样子点点头：“我想我没看过他的片子，除了ST，我们没看过他的其他作品。”  
“Chris，问他们是不是喜欢这部电影要怎么说？”  
“Comment avez-vous aimé le film?（你们喜欢这部电影吗?）”Chris解释道，重复了两遍。  
Zach问他们。他们鼓励地点点头，一点也不傲慢。  
有几位还说了他们的想法：“特别？精彩？你们还演了什么其他的电影？”（法语：Exceptionnel. ? Formidable. ? Dans quels autres films jouez-vous?）  
Zach小声地向Chris重复了问题：“他们是在问我还演了什么电影？”  
Chris纠正他：“不错，很接近了。问的是你还参演了那些片子？”  
Zach笑了：“跟他们说我会用英语回答，然后你会翻译给他们听。”  
Chris乐意效劳，不过加入了他自己的意见：“他大部分的作品都是电视剧，比如美国恐怖故事还有英雄。我不知道你们是否对美国恐怖故事感兴趣，但英雄和ST很像，都是科幻题材。我很喜欢这部剧。他很有天赋。”（法语：Il joue à la télévision pour la plupart. Les choses comme American Horror Story et Heroes. Je ne sais pas s’il American Horror Story est en vos go?ts, mais Heroes est la science-fiction comme Star Trek. Je l’aime bien. Il est très doué.）  
有几个人说他们听过这些片子，会因为他的推荐去看看的。  
Chris很开心，而当所有人都在夸奖他的法语时，他有些害羞了。他从没想过这会给大家留下这么深的印象。  
Zach站着，看着其他人在聊天，当他能听明白点什么的时候点点头。他很高兴能够尝试融入其中，有时候语言障碍会很讨厌或者让人不爽，可他很享受这种经历。尤其是他喜欢看到Chris展现出自信和实力。  
有个年轻人对着Chris咧嘴笑，还眨眨眼：“等你再去巴黎的时候，来我们这看看吧，怎么样？”（等你再去巴黎的时候，来我们这看看吧，怎么样？）  
“或许吧，不过我能带上Zach一起吗？（Peut-être, seulement si je peux apporter Zach?）”Chris微笑着，指指Zach，他正目不转睛地看着Chris。当发现Zach在用他深邃探究的眼睛看着自己时，Chris感觉到了难以言喻的期待。他戴着黑框眼镜真性感，虽然是为了遮挡正在重新长出来的眉毛。  
Zach听懂了自己的名字，Chris向他解释自己刚刚说了什么。Zach点点头：“跟他们说我很愿意去。”  
“他说他愿意和我一起去，他是我好/男朋友。”Chris微笑着，搂住了Zach。（“Il dit qu’il aimerais aller avec moi. Il est mon copain. ”copain在法语里指关系很好的朋友，也是“男朋友”的婉转说法。）  
因为听到承认了Chris和Zach是情人关系，邀请Chris的那个人皱起了眉头。  
J.J看看Zach，看看Chris，一脸了然的坏笑：“是时候你告诉别人了。”  
Zach立马转过头看着满脸通红的Chris，飞快地对着他的脸蛋亲了一口。  
Zach勾住Chris的小拇指，小心地贴在他耳边说：“找个借口离开，楼上见。”  
Chris感觉到一股热量穿过全身，他用力扯着围巾。Zach用去洗手间当借口，向大家说了声再见。Chris多呆了一会儿，但也迫不及待地想去见Zach。  
“很高兴认识你们，希望你们会喜欢这第二部作品。再见。（Très hereux de faire votre connaissance. J’espère que vous aimerez le deuxième film. Au revoir）”Chris又加了一句，“聚会很棒，J.J。”然后就去找Zach了。他明白别人一眼就能看穿到底怎么回事，可如果会减少跟Zach在一起满是性欲的时光，他就什么也顾不上了。  
Chris走在走廊里，粗略地挨个查看Zach是不是在某一间房里。第四间房门虚掩着，他走了进去，转身关门。他的手扶着门，背对着房间。  
什么声音也没有，直到Zach站到他身后，贴着他的脖子吹气，胳膊环住他的腰。  
“我都不知道你会说法语。”Zach说。  
“也许还有很多你不知道的。（Pêut-etre il y a beaucoup que vous ne savez pas）”Chris大笑，“听不懂你男朋友在说什么，感觉怎么样？”  
Zach的手开始温柔地拽掉Chris的围巾：“会不安。我原本以为只要我们的小词汇竞赛继续下去，我就会完全拥有你。可事实上你一直藏着一手，就为这个，我觉得我可以提些小要求。”  
“那你想提什么要求呢，mon cheri（我亲爱的）？”

Zach把Chris的围巾扔到地上，Chris转过身。Zach脱掉Chris的运动外套，开始解他的衬衫。Zach亲吻着Chris的锁骨，并把他往前推，紧紧贴着墙，随即又吻上了他的乳头，又咬又吸，同时还在用手指玩弄着另外一侧。  
Chris浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，Zach沿着他轮廓鲜明的躯体慢慢往下，隔着裤子握住了他的性器。Chris的块头比Zach稍大一些，可并不代表必要的时候Zach搞不定他甚至揍不动他。Chris的眼睛不安的睁开，抬起眉毛，期待着Zach的回答。  
“我想让你到床上去，我好干你。你运气不错，我有准备而来。我原本就期待这种事发生，但没想到会成真。你什么时候才会不再给我带来意外呢？”  
Chris浑身战栗：“Tu es excité parce que je parle le francais? D’accord, Zachary.”（我说法语让你兴奋了？好吧，Zachary）  
Chris很紧张，但也已经准备好了。操，Zach总是能因为Chris做的最稀奇古怪的事情而兴起，但Chris喜欢。Zach因为他戴了眼镜想干他？Zach因为他带了纯素海带薯片回来想干他？而现在Zach因为他会说法语而想干他？行啊没问题。  
Chris爬到床上去，躺好，Zach站在床尾看着他。  
Chris气喘吁吁地看着Zach，开始脱裤子，Zach也上了床，把他的手拍开。  
“我爱死你这样了。”Chris声音低沉。  
“我爱死你给我惊喜的时候了。我们认识这么久，你从没流露过你会法语。”  
“我觉得光靠英语就能让你忙一阵了，毕竟我们跟它更熟（propinquity）。”  
Zach动手扒Chris的裤子，Chris拱起后背让Zach的工作简单一点。Zach跨坐在Chris微微晒黑的身体上，脱着自己的衣服。他也飞快脱掉了自己的裤子。现在他们俩基本都全裸，两个人截然不同的肤色反差鲜明。Zach是白肤黑发。而Chris的身体已经差不多是赭石色，头发是浅金色。就不用说Zach的体毛浓密很多了，尤其是小臂跟胸口。Chris觉得Zach乳头周围那一圈毛发很可爱。他总用这点拿Zach开心，而Zach的回复是：“至少我有胸毛。”  
Chris想起他第一次跟Zach上床。他以为会很认真严肃的，因为他们俩有时候都是认真严肃的人。可出乎他们俩的意料，事实上满满都是笑声、挠痒痒、调情，很轻松。没理由在跟对方一起的时候感到不舒心。他们紧紧地连接在一起，补足了彼此身上缺少的东西。他们的关系是平等的。  
被Zach压在身下受他掌控，Chris觉得完全放松。从没有压迫感，只有安全感。  
“那，Christopher？有什么遗言么？”Zach低头看着Chris，满是爱慕与欲望——这是一种危险又肉欲的组合。Chris看着他的眼睛，把他拉低。  
“快点。”他开心地要求道，又吻住了Zach。  
Zach加深这个吻。再一次，他没有停留在Chris挑逗的双唇上。Zach舔弄着Chris的耳朵后面，这地方总能让他开始扭动。Zach又转移到颈窝，舌尖逗弄着柔软的皮肤，对着那里吹着一口气，使得Chris浑身发抖。他开始对Chris的胸口下手，同时还按着他的胳膊。Zach停下来，准备把注意力转移到Chris的胸口来。  
Zach吻上Chris的胸口，顺着稀疏的胸毛往Chris的肚脐去。当Zach有意避开Chris腿间的肿胀时，Chris已经半硬。Chris抗议：“啊，你就不能直接跳过这些么？”Zach贴着Chris的大腿笑了。  
“正相反，我喜欢你的不耐烦。你让我硬了，Christopher。你得承受后果。”  
“我们现在并不是在世界上最安全的地方。楼下有好几百人呢。”  
“这才刺激啊，不刺激？这是多特别的公开关系的方式啊。”Zach一边解释，一边继续亲吻Chris的大腿，掐了一下他膝盖后面敏感的地方。  
Chris笑得咯咯的，挣扎着挪开腿。“真他妈痒！”  
Zach得意地笑着，总算决定回到上面。他的嘴唇停留在Chris的性器上。Chris已经完全勃起。Zach在卧室里最爱做的事情就是调戏Chris，特别是不管他强调多少次，只要Chris不再抱怨，他就停手以后……Chris还是会抱怨。Zach猜想他暗地里应该也喜欢这样。  
Zach松开了Chris的胳膊，好让他把自己的内裤也脱掉。没了内裤的遮挡，Chris在他身下一览无遗。他让Chris满怀期待地躺着，然后慢慢地慢慢地靠近Chris的性器。他能感觉到Chris的耐心消耗殆尽，一动没动，直到Chris自己伸手把他的头往下压。  
“你会付出代价的。”Zach警告他，他张开嘴，舔了一口Chris的肿胀，然后让它自己慢慢弹回去。  
“你准备怎样，再亲一口？”Chris揶揄。  
“恰恰相反。”Zach的眼神很认真——他被勾起了兴致。  
Chris意识到Zach是认真的：“连舔我后面都不行么？求你了！”  
Zach翻了个白眼：“再说吧。我大概觉得你的性急（impetuosity）很有意思。”  
“我等不及了（voracious）。”  
“事真多（vehement）。”Zach打断他的话，握住了Chris被忽视的肿胀，让它别挡路，他好对Chris的后穴下手。Zach的舌尖从Chris的囊袋开始，沿着他的会阴，最终到达目标。Chris把腿举得更高，给两腿间的Zach让出更多空间。  
“操。”Chris说。  
Zach的回应是把舌尖在Chris臀瓣间舔得更深。然后Zach坐起来，拉着Chris的手把他也拽起来。  
“手，膝盖。”Zach下令。  
Chris爬起来翻过身摆好姿势。Zach两只手在揉搓着Chris的屁股，分开臀瓣，露出湿润得有些水光的饥渴后穴。Zach没犹豫，又继续刚才的动作。他转动着舌尖——快速地在穴口打转，然后很令人讨厌地放慢速度。Chris的屁股往后凑，Zach很喜欢，用手掌又用力推回去。当Zach最终把舌头探入他后穴的时候，Chris几乎愉悦地抽泣起来。那圈紧致的肌肉并没有产生什么抵抗，但也已经足够让Chris哭出来：“操他妈的太棒了。”  
Zach抽出舌头：“让我听听你现在除了脏话还能说些什么。”  
“Baisez-moi, beauté.（原文法语：吻我，帅哥）”  
Zach粗重地呼了口气，将手指探进Chris的嘴里。Chris吮吸着，Zach抽出手指，伸进Chris潮湿的后穴里。  
“告诉你，你刚刚说了什么？”Zach一边抽插着手指一边命令他。  
Chris皱起脸，张大嘴。他的呼吸声都像是呻吟：“操我，帅哥。”  
Zach翻了个白眼：“你就只能想出这些词了？口才真好啊（eloquent），宝贝。”  
Chris嘟哝着，抓起Zach扔到他旁边的润滑剂。Zach用他空着的手接过来，牙手并用地打开。他直接把一些挤到了Chris的屁股上。  
有了这些滑溜溜的东西，他的手指动得更顺滑容易。他几乎是立刻又伸进一根手指。  
Zach睁大了眼睛，死死看着手指的动作。他自己的性器也已经勃起，在两腿间抽痛，但他没去管。等会儿有的是时间。他满是发胶的头发渐渐失去了束缚，有些已经垂到了他的脸上。  
“继续，Chris，说些别的。”Zach调戏他。  
“Mon cul est brulant avec le désir. Mettez votre bite dans moi, s’il vous plait？（原文法语：我的屁股因为欲望而燃烧。让你的性器进入我，好吗?）” Chris喘息着，因为自己浪荡的话语笑了。  
Zach不在乎他说的是什么意思。他也说不清为什么Chris的法语才能会让他产生性欲。他只知道他不想再只用手指了。  
Zach的手指在Chris的甬道内弯曲，同时用一只手脱下了自己的内裤。遇到了点麻烦，不过最后还是在另一只本来忙碌着的手的帮助下脱了下来。他把自己的阳具抵在Chris的屁股上，将最后一包润滑剂涂了上去。  
Zach没说任何话就插了进去，Chris因为被填满而呻吟起来。  
Chris喜欢这种紧致的感觉，Zach也是。Zach在抽出去之前给了Chris时间适应调整。Chris往后扭动着，都不用Zach动，紧紧含住Zach的性器。  
Zach几乎没法呼吸：“混蛋！”他用沙哑的声音说。  
Chris扭过头，冲Zach眨眨眼：“Allez-y!（来吧！）”  
Zach狠狠地向前顶腰。Chris死死攥住床单，握在手心里。  
Zach放慢节奏，好把Chris的胳膊往后拉，让他整个人都往前趴着——Zach也趴了下去，他的前胸完全贴住了Chris的后背。两个人的腿纠缠在一起，Zach的脚踩在床上寻求平衡。  
Zach一直这么操干着Chris，从背后贴着Chris，只有腰胯前后耸动。Chris喜欢Zach的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，他能听Zach的喘息，还有含糊不清的话语。Chris能感受到身后Zach的心跳。当Zach的舌头在力所能及的范围内舔舐他的肌肤时，Chris感觉到了刺痛感。  
Chris享受着被粗暴地对待，Zach撑起身，从背后干他的同时抓着他头发和后背，把他压进床罩里。  
Chris的身体矛盾地在紧绷肌肉的同时还软绵绵地乖乖听话。每一次他把屁股往Zach的阳具上送，他都会趴在那里，满怀感激地接受。Zach的独占欲从不会动摇。  
Zach的胯部往前顶去，小心又强势地在尽最后的努力去撞击Chris的前列腺。“啊操，Chris！”Zach呻吟着，抓住Chris的腰，让他重新跪好。到这会儿，他的性器已经让他倍感折磨地在磨蹭床单了。摩擦刺激着他的性器流出液体，色情地弄脏了毯子。  
Zach身体紧绷，几乎可以说是小心翼翼地操干着Chris。他在努力地等到Chris高潮以后再射。  
Zach轻拉Chris的头发：“用法语让我射。”  
日后Chris大概会用这句话无情地调戏他，可现在Zach在用力地操干自己，离高潮也很近了，Zach让他干嘛他都会干的。  
“Jouissez, Zach. Dans mon cul.（射吧Zach，射进我的屁股里。）”  
“没问题。”Zach低吼，“如果你真想要，我就能做到。”  
Zach握紧Chris的性器，用大拇指来回揉搓着马眼，来来回回地揉搓着，知道Chris因为高潮的临近而颤抖。Chris用力地向后贴住Zach，成功地给自己高潮做了最后的冲刺。Chris呻吟着，咬住下嘴唇。Zach的手接住了他大部分的精液，但依然有部分滴落到了床单上。  
又抽插了两下，Zach射进了Chris杰作一般的屁股里。他的指甲嵌进Chris的腰侧，传达着他的欢愉。Chris喜欢用这种刺痛感来为高潮时眩晕的痛感助兴。  
Zach看着Chris被扩张的穴口，当Zach退出来的时候，一些精液流了出来。看到自己的体液标记着自己所有物的入口，这感觉既色情又令人兴奋。  
Zach把那些精液又塞回Chris的屁股里去。他慢悠悠地玩弄着敏感的穴口，引起Chris一阵阵的呜咽声。穴口的湿滑感太令人兴奋了，他很开心Chris这天晚上剩下时间里不得不带着自己的东西到处晃悠。  
“太他妈辣了。”Zach表扬道，跪坐在Chris身后。  
Chris挣扎着下床：“我的法语天赋（endowment），还有其他所有才能，你运气实在不错（fortuitous）。”  
“所有这些，还有你屁股里我的东西，不怪我爱你，Christopher。”Zach还躺在床上，享受着高潮后的感觉。他浑身是汗，满手都是Chris的精液。就不用提他的性器还是湿的，沾着润滑液和唾液。  
“Je vous adore, mon amant（我爱你，我的情人）。”Chris微笑着，“Peut-être débarrassez-vous l'éjac des mains? Et la couverture? Et la couverture?（是不是该把手上的东西洗掉了？还有毯子？我知道你在性上有些奇怪的情趣，但还有事儿等着我们做呢。）”  
“你在显摆（rodomontading），Christopher。”Zach微笑着，坐起来下了床。他从Chris身边走过，抓起他的围巾把自己身上擦干净。  
“你真恶心。不过至少今天晚上我不用再围这条围巾了。”Chris拿他开玩笑。  
“你自然知道要怎么好好说话。长了这么张嘴。你懂的，如果你真想撩拨我，你今晚就该一直围着这条围巾。”Zach挑着眉毛。  
Chris眯着眼睛穿衣服：“才不要（contumacious），Zachary。”  
Zach侧眼看了Chris一眼，不过这没让他悔悟，反而招来一阵笑声，因为太像Spock了。  
Zach用手机照照自己，想在回到聚会前把头发拨回到做爱以前的样子。他看着皱皱巴巴的羊毛毯，有点不好意思，所以他把毯子跟床单一起都扯下来，堆在角落里。除此以外他没什么也干不了，除非在其他人注意到以前把罪证偷走。  
Chris走过来，看上去只是有些色气。“我知道我赢了。你看我的那种眼神，是因为我给你留下了深刻的印象，而且我打败你了。承认吧。我的词汇比赛赢了。法语、才不要（contumacious）、等不及了（voracious）、太夸张了（grandiloquent）。”  
“你的想法（conjecture）是错的（erroneous）。你的话（palaver）根本没有可比性（incommensurably），老实说，根本就是灾难性的（calamitous）。”  
Chris玩味地看着Zach，几乎就没去掩饰自己的眼神。“随便了，Zachary，时间还早。在别人来找我们之前赶紧下去吧。”  
Zach洋洋得意地耸耸肩，他们一起离开了房间。他把围巾扔进了看到的第一个垃圾桶。  
他和Chris低调地回到了聚会上。意外地是没人注意到他俩的离开，都在忙着八卦江湖事。有几个人用赞许的目光看着他们，但是谁也没说什么，算是他们赢了。Chris决心要赢Zach一次，反正时间还早。只要他想，他就能搞定Zach。  
过了一个小时Chris才出手：“Zach，要不要再来一杯？”  
“为什么不，谢谢，Christopher。”Zach笑着。  
Chris走到吧台取了酒，拿给Zach。Zach正在跟什么人聊天，Chris凑过去小声地说：“我感觉到你的精液从我后面流出来了，Zachary。”  
Zach把一些酒都吐进杯子里了，Chris冲着他咯咯地笑。  
“我赢了。”Chris宣布，得意洋洋地喝了以后手中的酒。原本在跟Zach聊天的人并不想知道细节，说了声抱歉就离开了。  
Zach咧嘴笑了：“好吧，你个混蛋。”  
或许Zach会说大词，但Chris也有自己的。他能搞得定。

 

FIN


End file.
